Stay With Me, Cause Your All I Need
by AM Wake
Summary: Phil has a falling out with his fiancé. He can't get her back, until Kofi gives one of his friends Phil's address. Phil hopes the man can help. Phil hopes Sam Smith can help him save his relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up in his million dollar apartment, Phil sat up in bed. He turned on the tv, to a weird soap opera. The man yelled at a women, then turned and walked away. Then he returned and proposed. And she said yes. He looked to the other side of the bed. Still empty.

He sighed as he remembered her. He stood up finally, turning the tv off. He picked up his phone slowly. He turned to recent calls and refused to look at the top one. He looked to the second one and hit call back.

"Kofi?" He asked with a shaky voice. "I-I c-can't take it anymore. She won't come back. I've been trying once a day and it's been a week. She told me she hasn't come out of her hotel room in Tampa. It's fucking killing me. You need to help me get her back."

"Look man, she ain't come back only if you ask her. I have a friend named Sam who could really help you out. He's in Chicago for the next week. I'll give him your address and he can be over there in an hour."

"Who the hell is Sam?"

"Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Sam Smith."

There was a knock on his door.

"Hello?" Phil asked the man in the long coat.

"I'm Sam Smith. Kofi sent me over here." Sam said in a British accent.

Phil pulled him in and closed the door.

"He said you help me?"

"What's the problem?"

"A week ago, I got in this huge fight with my fiancé. She won't come back. I need her and I'm about to give up. But she never said we broke up. But she said she won't marry me."

"So you want her to Stay With You?"

"Yes."

"And she is all you need?"

"Yes."

"Can you sing or dance?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."


	2. June 30

Phil drove slowly through the rain, finally finding the address. He got out of his car and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sam greeted Phil nicely. He lead him to the back room, a lounge.

"You said you'd do whatever it takes. I'm going to teach you to sing. Have you heard my song 'Stay With Me'?"

"I listened to it last night and it made me really sad."

Sam opened the file in his hand and pulled out the lyrics.

"We got to work on you being able to have a higher and deeper voice. Also a smoother voice."

They did routines and after a hour, he sounded better. Phil drove home to did the exercises himself. He also played the song and sung along. When he returned the next day, he showed Sam what he had done. Sam smiled.

"You are doing really well. Now I have an idea for how to get her back. Wriggly field. The Cubs play at home on July 13 at 1:20. During the seventh inning stretch, we will perform this song with an all black choir-"

"Why all black?"

"Because I know a few guys who think you are racist. Somebody can bring her out while we sing."

"We can have the WWE roster outline the field on one knee, men in white suits with black ties, women in black dresses, in a man then women then man pattern, couples next to each other. I'll wear a black suit and tie. She can wear a red dress. I'll have Hunter and Stephanie walk out and stay her on the pitchers mound, we perform in center field. You sing the second to last chorus alone while I walk towards the mound. When that finishes, I should still be walking. I'll start the last chorus alone, I'll arrive at the mound and I'll get on one knee with a ring. The choir can use microphones we need to use heavy duty invisible microphones that tv hosts use but stronger.

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

"I told you, I want her back."

They worked on voice for the rest of the day, until they sounded the same. Phil went home and called Vince for the first time.

"Hello Vincent."

"Phil."

"Can you call all the WWE superstars and divas and the NXT divas to Wriggly field in Chicago tomorrow? Hunter and Stephanie too?"

"Yeah why?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

They were all there, some late. Sam was last there. They all stood on the field quietly as Phil stood in front with Sam, each with a mic. He told them his plan and they all agreed happily. Linda and Stephanie offered to take the divas dress shopping, as Vince and Hunter would take men suit shopping. Then they lined the field to see if any gaps were there.

"Couples next to each other."

He saw many gaps of missing women.

"Any guys have girlfriends who aren't here?"

He took count, just the right amount. Thank god.

"Bring them." He said. It was June 30, and time was running down.

He loved her, and this was his last chance of getting her to love him.


	3. Stay With Me

July 7, Miami Airport.

Hunter looked to the women behind the desk. "Three tickets to Chicago, please."

She handed the tickets in exchange for money. He walked to the front of the airport as Stephanie arrived with the distraught woman. She asked many times where they were going, but they never told.

When the flight landed, she broke down. They drove her to a hotel.

July 12, 3 pm, wriggly field

This was the final rehearsal everyone was there but her. The main focus was entrance. There was a tunnel behind home plate they would come from. Two lines, one male, one female. Couples. In the front was Titus O'Neil and Cameron. In the back, standing behind home, was Vince and Linda.

The very last was Hunter and Stephanie. They would stand on the mound with her. Hunter on the left, Stephanie on the right, her in the middle, their arms laced.

They walked out, men one way, women to the other. Spots had been marked around the field. The men walked around the spots until they got to theirs. Titus would walk all the around. As for the women, Cameron would stop at the first spot, the second women on the next female spot. Female spots were pink, men's blue. They did this perfectly, with Hunter and Stephanie continuing to walk straight to the mound.

Sam, Phil, and the choir were out before. Sam was in a white suit and black tie, not the all black like Phil. The choir wore blue silk.

July 13, 9:00 am - 12:00 pm.

Stephanie and Linda stood in her hotel room. They finished straightening then curling the bottom of her black hair. She put on her red dress and they did her makeup. They drove for twenty minutes to wriggly field.

The choir entered the field and stood still on their spots.

The speaker kicked on. "Ladies and gentlemen, Phil Brooks and Sam Smith."

They walked onto the field in suit as Phil began to speak.

"Lately, I've been having some relationship troubles, and this is how I'm going to fix it. Bring me out."

The lines came out and walked to their sides. He gasped as Hunter, AJ, and Stephanie walked out and stood on the mound. Phil clapped once and the people surrounding the field got on one knee. The piano began and Phil took a deep breath as Sam nodded at him.

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me."

Phil began to walk towards the mound as Sam sung alone.

"Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me."

He was almost there when his part came.

"Oh, won't you stay with me?" He got there at the end of that line where he took her hand, pulled out a ring box, and got on one knee, remembering to change a few words.

"'Cause you're all I need

This is love it's clear to see

And darling, stay with me?"

The song ended. She whispered something, smiled and cup his face in her hands and pulled him up. She kissed him as everyone in the stadium rose and cheered. Phil got between Hunter and AJ. The four raised their arms.

He would love her forever, and he knew she felt the same.


End file.
